Jugando a lo cotidiano
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Hace algunas noches que la relación de Hakkai con Sanzo ha cambiado. Yaoi. One Shot. HakkaixSanzo.


**Hola a todos! Soy una gran fan de Saiyuki y no pude evitar hacer este one-shot sobre una de mis debilidades: HakkaixSanzo. Sí, sí, con Hakkai de seme... vamos! Si nos fijamos bien Hakkai sólo es uke con Gojyo porque con Sanzo... mmmh... el Sanzo del pasado incluso admitía que Hakkai daba miedo. Además, Sanzo de uke es irresistible, no lo pueden negar! En fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Aclaración de siempre: Saiyuki no me pertenece porque es de Kazuya Minekura-sensei.  
**

**Jugando a lo cotidiano**

Bebió un sorbo de té para luego llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca. Posó su mirada en la ventana, observando el paisaje verde y celeste del exterior. Demasiado celeste, a causa del término de la lluvia. La paz que se respiraba era extraña, aunque muy probablemente causada porque ni el mono estúpido ni el pelirrojo pervertido despertaban aún. O, tal vez, era él quien se despertaba más relajado las mañanas de las últimas semanas. Todavía le daba vueltas el comentario que Gojyo había lanzado días antes, consiguiendo molestarlo como de costumbre. "Oye, Sanzo, estás muy relajado últimamente, ¿no será que estás filtrando a alguna jovencita cada vez que vamos a un hotel?". Ese pervertido era una molestia. Pero lo peor era que estaba en lo cierto. Bueno, no del todo, pero sí en lo referido al sexo. Miró de reojo la cama que aún era un caos a causa del revoloteo de la última noche. Y soltó un suspiro, volviendo a centrarse en el té sobre la mesita de la habitación.

Hace unas semanas que había comenzado a tener sexo sin sentido. No recordaba cuántas, pero sí el día en que todo comenzó. Un día cualquiera, en uno de esos hospedajes como muchos en los que ya habían estado, en una habitación que no era la mejor ni la peor y en una noche lluviosa. Hakkai era su compañero de habitación como siempre, o casi siempre, que debían dormir en parejas. Lo elegía a él porque le servía té y no hacía ruido. Ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de hablar si no lo deseaba. A su lado la paz reinaba y eso no sucedía con los otros dos. Esa noche no hubiese sido la excepción de no ser porque estaba lloviendo y el castaño terminó por despertarlo de una de esas pesadillas que siempre lo invadían cuando el torrente de agua caía. Recordaba que Hakkai estaba sentado a su lado, remeciéndolo con las manos posadas en sus hombros. Nunca podría olvidar que, al despertar, le sorprendió lo hermosos que se veían los ojos verdes de su compañero con ese deje de preocupación y bajo el reflejo de la luna. Entonces escuchó su voz diciéndole "te desperté porque estabas teniendo una pesadilla". El rubio sabía que ninguno de los dos dormía cuando la lluvia invadía la noche porque ambos sufrían ese mal de los recuerdos distorsionados mezclados con los sueños. Y lo único que atinó a decir, quizá embelesado por la mirada contraria, fue "fóllame". Al principio el contrario parecía impresionado, pero cuando Sanzo dijo "es una orden" las cosas se hicieron más simples y, luego de jugar unos minutos, ambos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de la lluvia. Aquello se volvió a repetir. Cada vez que alojaban en algún lugar y tenían la posibilidad de estar solos en la misma habitación se llenaban de caricias, de besos silenciosos y Sanzo disfrutaba entregándose a Hakkai sin que este se burlara de él o hiciera algún comentario al día siguiente. El castaño lo hacía suyo con tanta discreción como pasión y el rubio se dedicaba a disfrutar.

Observó su taza vacía y dejó un quinto cigarrillo en el cenicero. Su amante entró en la habitación, pero Sanzo no lo miró. Hoy el de ojos verdes había salido temprano, antes de que el monje despertara. Aquello era extraño, porque Hakkai siempre estaba para servirle té por la mañana. Y, por algún motivo, que no hubiese estado esa mañana molestaba un poco al rubio que disimuló su fastidio cuando tuvo a su compañero sentado frente a él y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

-Sanzo, estaba pensando –se detuvo durante unos segundos, pero sin dejar de mirar directamente a su interlocutor- que debemos hablar sobre lo ocurrido las últimas noches.

-No hay nada que hablar –contestó cortante, entretanto encendía otro cigarrillo-. Somos adultos y sabemos perfectamente lo que estamos haciendo.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro –dijo enseguida, volviendo a atraer la mirada del hombre de la pistola-. Es extraño que tengamos sexo y luego todo siga como si nada.

Entonces ambos dejaron de mirarse. Era la verdad, algo no andaba bien. Y por más que actuaran con normalidad interiormente las dudas asaltaban a cada instante. Lo peor de todo era que la duda más recurrente de Sanzo era si Hakkai sentía algo por él. Ahora que estaban frente a frente deseó preguntárselo, pero era imposible. Algo tan cursi como eso nunca saldría de su boca. Así que se dedicó a fumar.

-Sanzo, me gusta estar contigo.

Sorprendente. ¿Acaso leía su mente? Ese hombre de mirada compasiva era un verdadero demonio. Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando, no podía cuando los labios del demonio se posaron tiernamente sobre los suyos. El elegido por Buda soltó una maldición y bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar el leve rubor que lo invadía.

-Algún día te mataré.

Hakkai soltó una risita, para terminar parándose en busca de más té, permitiendo a Sanzo sonreír tontamente en su soledad.


End file.
